


Project partners (derogatory)

by dykedelica



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, I haven't written in so long so i don't remember how to tag, Kieu My is a mess, Kieu My is bad with feelings, pining?, yeah pining i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: She knows that Fatou wants clarity and Kieu My knows that she hasn’t been very clear lately so she leaves it and shuts off her phone. She doesn’t know if that was the best choice, to leave the message there and not apologise, for her to leave her feelings out in the open like that.or my take on the moments before and after Kieu My sends Fatou that text.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Project partners (derogatory)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't written anything in a while and I'm just so invested with Kieu My and Fatou's story so I just knew i wanted to write something to do with them! 
> 
> if you have a prompt you'd like me to write send it to me on Tumblr (@dykedelica) 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Kieu My tugs her phone out of her pocket for the 10th time in the last few minutes she’s been sitting across from Zoe, homework spread out beneath them on the coffee table and Zoe’s laptop playing some random sit-com in the background for white noise, both girls distracted and not even focusing on their work anymore. Zoe nurses a hot cup of tea in her hand and is rapidly texting someone with her other hand if Kieu My knows Zoe like the back of her hand then she knew that Finn was on the other side of that conversation. 

When Kieu My opens her phone the Whatsapp unread message notifications taunted her immediately, begging her to click on them and she gives in, rolling her eyes at the stupid turtle gif Ismail sent her, the messages from Constantin asking her for her undivided attention to help him with his homework and the random group chat notifications. 

“All good?” Zoe asks without taking her eyes away from her phone where she’s obviously texting Finn considering her eyes are glued to the screen, Kieu My snaps her head up and rolls her eyes at Zoe’s attempt to be interested in whatever is happening outside her world of sending disgustingly lovely messages to her boyfriend but Kieu My nods her head anyways, not wanting to get into what’s getting her down, finding it too trivial but simultaneously too complex to even try explaining it to Zoe. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She replies and when she thinks Zoe is satisfied with her answer, turns her eyes back to her phone, her finger hovering over her conversation thread with Fatou. Her eyes flickering up briefly to Zoe before looking back at her phone and tapping on to their conversation. 

“ _ Or at all? _ ” she types and hits send, continuing her question about when they were going to meet for the project. She breathes out as the two tick marks turn blue indicating that Fatou as seen her message. Her fingers again hover over the keyboard and she feels ridiculous, she doesn’t know how this one girl has made her so flustered and they don’t even speak anymore and the last time they did, Kieu My was pretty sure Fatou could glare holes into the side of her head. 

She quickly shuts off her phone as Zoe starts talking about something Finn told her but Kieu My can’t seem to focus, her eyes keep falling back to her phone wondering if Fatou had messaged her back. She laughs and awws at the right moments when Zoe is talking and after what feels like hours, she turns her phone back on and feels her heart jump into her throat when she seeing the typing bubble in her and Fatou’s chat, it disappears and comes back a few times before it stops showing up. 

“ _ Somehow I’m thinking about you all the time _ ,” Kieu My types out and sends before she even knows what she is doing and it’s not like it’s not true but she hadn’t been meaning to be so obvious about her feelings for Fatou, but again, the ticks turn blue but the typing bubble doesn’t appear. 

Kieu My goes to type again, to apologise, that she didn’t mean to say that but she stops herself because she did mean to say that, she knows that Fatou wants clarity and Kieu My knows that she hasn’t been very clear lately so she leaves it and shuts off her phone. She doesn’t know if that was the best choice, to leave the message there and not apologise, for her to leave her feelings out in the open like that. 

She adverts her eyes to look at the now slightly crumpled pieces of paper that she’s been leaning her elbows on. She picks up a page of assignment instructions and reads half of it before putting it back down to look at Zoe, a pencil hanging out of the corner of her mouth and huffing a laugh through her nose at something the person she’s texting said. 

“I told you that Fatou and I are project partners right?” Kieu My asks, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, her socked feet drawing patterns on the rug on the floor as she watches Zoe who practically has to pry her eyes off her screen and spitting out the pencil from her mouth. 

“Yeah, you mentioned it, why?” Zoe questions, her eyebrows creased, wondering why Kieu My had brought it up. 

“I just feel really bad. I totally disregarded the kiss on new years eye and didn’t even defend her when Constantin was being an asshole and now I put my hand up to be her project partner even when I know she doesn’t want to speak to me. She unmatched me on tinder,” Kieu My says sadly. 

“I know that you like her and everything but I feel like if she doesn’t want to speak to you then maybe you should give her some space and time? Just until you know that she doesn’t want to gut you,” Zoe says empathetically and Kieu My nods her head. 

“I think the only problem I’m gonna have is that I don’t think Sir is going to let us change partners since I know that Fatou’s grades aren’t the best,” Kieu My says with a sigh and Zoe nods her head. 

“Make the best out of this situation I guess?” Zoe says with a shrug and turns her eyes back to her phone and Kieu My huffs in frustration.

“I also kinda sent her a text about how I couldn’t stop thinking about her,” Kieu My says quickly and blushes when Zoe stares at her with raised eyebrows. 

“Oh shit okay, so it’s like that then is it?” Zoe asks and Kieu My shrugs her shoulders, feeling embarrassed about admitting that to Zoe.

“Should I send her another cat gif?” Kieu My asks after a moment of silence and grabs her phone off the table. 

“Absolutely not,” Zoe says and quickly snatches Kieu My’s phone out of her hands and laughs when Kieu My frowns. 

“Give her some space,” Zoe says and Kieu My nods her head knowing that as soon as Zoe gives her the phone back she’ll probably send Fatou another dumb cat gif. 


End file.
